The Rise To Greatness
by TreyDavis73
Summary: Four childhood friends go through the struggles of life as they pursue their careers as WWE Superstars. Trey "Alpha" Davis, Isaiah "The Soldier" Lewis, Gerald "The Dominator" Sumlin and Bobby "The Ender" Sumlin try and live their lives normally but you should always expect the unexpected in the WWE.
1. OC BIO

Name: Trey (Alpha) Davis

Age: 26

Race: African-American

Signature Move: Emerald Fusion

Finisher: GTS/Spear

Partner: Layla El

Name: Isaiah (The Soldier) Lewis

Age: 25

Race: Samoan/African American (50/50)

Signature Move: Bull Hammer/European Uppercut

Finisher: Rock Bottom/Running Cutter (ISL)

Partner: April Jeanette

Name: Gerald (The Dominator) Sumlin

Age: 24

Race: African-American

Signature Move: Trouble in Paradise

Finisher: Pile driver

Name: Bobby (The Ender) Sumlin

Age: 24

Race: African-American

Signature Move: Stink Face

Finisher: KO Punch


	2. Chapter 0: Meet the Superstars

Characters:

Members of the New Nation

Trey "Alpha"- Roman Reigns rival

Isaiah "The Soldier" - Dean Ambrose Rival

Bobby "The Ender"- Seth Rollins rival

Gerald "the Dominator- Zigglers rival

Aj Lee- girlfriend of Isaiah

Layla- girlfriend of Trey

Members of the shield

Roman Reigns

Dean Ambrose

Seth Rollins

Dolph Ziggler

Summer Rae

Eva Marie


	3. Chapter 1: Introduction

**"(Treys' pov)**

**"Today is a great day boys because today is the day we show The Shield who the real hounds are"**. I looked at the squad bobby, Isaiah, Gerald. "**I ****belIve It lets make The ShIeld belIve that too."**

We sat in the front row all with black hoodies that said Nation on the back. When The Shields music hit I knew there was no turnig back.

The Shield were in the ring looking quite smug about how they beat Evolution, then Dolph Zigglers music hit. He had on a very Shield like outfit. "I Dean Ambrose would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Shield, Dolph Ziggler!" Dean announced that and I looked at our numbers and noticed it was dead even four to four

"You guys ready?" I looked at them and they nodded. Kanye West Power instrumental hit and that was our cue to put out hoods up. In one quick motion we hopped over the barricade and into the ring. I gave Roman a taste of his own medicine he caught a spear Ambrose was getting completely destroyed by Isaiah Rollins and Ziggler were forced out of the ring. We did good clearing house. "Hello guys, it's really nice to meet you guys we, are The New Nation of Domination. We were called to exterminate some pest, that means you so we just decided to clean up the ring. Oh and you can belive that." And just like that we left the ring Shield style through the crowd.

Backstage was electric we were all the talk I mean wow I let the guys go on ahead because I had a meeting with Hunter about some story changes for our script and when I walked into his office I saw something nice. There was a girl in NXT that I thought was very pretty and I kinda got nervous around her. When she got called up I was sad but her she is along with Aj. Her name back in NXT was Layla I think she goes by that her too.

"Trey sit down I want to talk to you about something. By the way you and the Nation did great on your debut today". Hearing Hunter say that made me hype to tell the guys. "Thanks, so what were these changes you wanted tp talk to me about?" I asked him he reached inside his desk and pulled out four new scripts and handed them to me. "The Shield will be receiving two divas to thier group as a means of distraction for you guys in a tag match on Smackdown. So Layla and Aj here will run out and stop the distraction in its tracks and once Reigns turns around you spear him and win the match." Sounds easy enough. "Okay anything else"? I asked, he gestured for Layla and Aj. "These two girls will be joining your stable. You will have a romantic relationship with Layla and Isaiah will be with Aj". Oh yeah I get a relationship with her sweet! I kept my composure on the outside. "They will also travel with you and your hotel rooms have been made to fit all six of you. You all are dismissed." Ibegan to walk before he called my name. "Trey please tell Isaiah to take it easy on Ambrose." like that's ever going to happen Isaiah down right hates him. "Will do sir. Layla, Aj if you guys need help taking your stuff to our SUV I'm glad to help." I said that and winked at Layla, I could have sworn she blushed. I probably should have texted one of the guys for help.

"You sure you have it all?" They asked in genuine concern for my back. "Yeah I'm fine its the one with all the guys around it." I told them as we reached the truck. "Um bro what's this? You leave and come back with two girls." Isaiah asked while helping me load the girls gear. "Well there's been some script changes. I'm going to explain in the car. Layla up front with me, bobby, Gerald you guys in the back. Aj you will be in the second row with Isaiah." I did that on purpose. "So Hunter said that The Shield are getting two female members to distract us in our tag match Friday. Layla and Aj will run out and attack Summer and Eva Reigns will check on them and turn around to a spear and we win. Bobby and Gerald however will be the ones to take the tag titles. On Raw Monday. You guys caught up? Good Layla and I will have a romantic relationship. Aj and Isaiah will be right after us. Hunter said he will tell me if Bobby and Gerald receive lady-friends. Oh he also told me to tel Isaiah to take it easy on Ambrose". I explained to them all Isaiah looked satisfied with being with Aj because they are already together so they had to do life as normal. But I keep feelimg someone looking at me I glance at Layla she shifts her body to look out the window. She's so beautiful especially when she bluses.

We were the only people on our floor us having the biggest room but there was only three individual bedrooms. One with two beds obviously for B and G they always share a room them being twins and all. Isaiah would sleep with Aj like always. So that leaves me and Layla for the last room. "So I'll just sleep in this chair here." I said being a gentlemen and giving her the bed. She went into the restroom for a while, when she came out I think she got even more gorgeous. She had on sweats and a #ALPHALIFE t-shirt her makeup was gone and her hair was in a high ponytail. "Man you look beautiful." Shit I said that out loud. "What was that?" She asked I responded with a simple "nothing."

"Can I ask you a question?" She surprised me as I came out of the bathroom myself with shorts and a UnderArmor sleeveless shirt on she stood mesmerized for a moment. "Shoot anything you ask you will get an answer." Tried to stay so cool. "How come you don't have a girlfriend. I mean not to pry or anything just word around the women's lockerroom is that your a hot commodity." I was kinda put off by the question. "Well it's a long story. Back in high school I dated this girl she acttually works for the WWE her name is Eva but I know her as Natalie. We were together from middle school all the way to our junior year in high school. Me, her, my brother Isaiah, and my twIn cousIns Bobby, Gerald we made the plan to fly through the ranks of wrestling from OVW to the WWE. But one day she just left her house was empty and she never returned any of my tries to contact her. But I wrestled through college and in OVW with my friends and we all got the call to NXT the same day. That's actually the next time I saw her. I didn't recognize her at first but she came up to me and said hey. I wanted to see if she still liked me but she was and is dating Ambrose." I was telling her this story as we ate our dinner. "Is that why Isaiah hates him?" She asked out of curiosity. Some of it is. See Dean hit Isaiah with the NXT title to ensure Seth Rollins win. No one really knew Shield were forming in NXT. But back to the story, I began to like this girl she has this beautiful auburn hair and smells like chocolate. She got called up and I was saddened by it but it pushed me to be the best." She perked up when I started talking about my current crush. I wonder if she knows its her. "Do I know her?" Yeah you do you know her very well. "Maybe. So how about you?" I have to know now. "I have been single since my junior year also that asshole Ambrose is the first guy I every loved. Then one day removed from graduation he left a nofe on my pillow saying" "I'm going to follow my wrestling dream you go follow yours -Dean" I don't believe that prick did that to her. I pull out my phone to text Isaiah. "We must destroy Ambrose first" all I heard was a loud yes going pass my door. I had to laugh to myself. "So are there any guys you like or something of the matter." I asked bluntly. "I'll tell you if you tell me." She's clever. "Okay same time." I will say it really quickly. "1, 2, 3. LAYLA! TREY!" I could have sworn she said my name. "Wait did you say me?" She nodded I guess she heard me say her name because she grabbed my face and began to kiss me. Now yes this is my greatest dream come true but I was so not prepared for that I relaxed into the kiss and I started to take control I brushed my tounge up against her bottom lip wanting access to her mouth and once I was in it was over from ther

(Laylas pov)

Ugh what happened lastnight? I'm trying to move but there's a large weight holding me in place. I look up and smile at Trey remembering what took place lastnight. But did we? Do it? I finally got from under his arm without waking him he is cute when he sleeps. I slip into the restroom and begin to splash water in my face. I get kinda scared when a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Goodmorning beautiful". It's only Trey. He doesn't have a shirt on though did we do it? Eh I don't mind though, he spins me to face him and picks me up to sit me on the counter I let out a squeal. "That's the cutest sound that I have ever heard you make." I blushed again how does he do that. "Wait Trey I wanna know somethIng before we do somethIng we wIll regret." I saId "I won't regret anythIng" he saId I rolled my eyes "Really Trey promise that you won't do what Dean did." I asked. " I promise." And with that I melted.


	4. Chapter 2: The Soldier

"So what's the story behind your tattoo?" I asked him while we laid in bed. "Well we are going to have to go back a little." he said "Remember when I told you we made plans to climb the tower of the WWE back in high school?" I nodded "Well i didn't really want to go to the WWE I was focused on football up until my senior year. But when my Isaiah left for the war i vowed that I'd carry on his dream until he got back." He said. "So i went to my dad, he began training the twins and I to wrestle." I interrupted him "Your dad is a trainer?" I asked "No my dad is The Rock, when we told him that we wanted to follow in his foot steps he was extremely happy. So yeah the tattoo it's just like my dads'." He said "So what's the deal with Isaiah?" I asked "Well first off he's not my real brother, in the storyline he is seen as my brother but we were just really close friends. That scar on his face, came from the war. The tattoo means that we have overcome a long struggle, we are Samoan soldiers."

(Isaiah's POV)

"I've always dreamed of doing this. My entire life was full of hardship and despair, I wanted to make something of myself and here I am wrestling for the WWE". Isaiah began to smile as he thought of his past endeavors and how he always overcame adversity." I graduated from Ballard High School and tried to get into college. Unfortunately funds were quite limited so I either had to choose a life of poverty and sadness or I could join the army and get an education. My mother and father believed that I acted too hastily in my decision. While in Afghanistan I saw many horrific things". Isaiah closed his eyes trying to remember the events that occurred. "Most people would be scarred or horrified after seeing the events that took place. But I couldn't get enough of it, the war, the carnage, the sadness it was great. After five years I was finally discharged and given the privilege to return home. When I returned my "brothers" were waiting for me at OVW. Since then we've been given opportunity after opportunity. Thankfully I will always be reminded of my time there. My scar ...will be a permanent reminder of the carnage that I caused there."

Later that night Isaiah began to text an old friend. Her name was Alicia, Isaiah and his friends met her when he returned from the military. She was a female wrestler at OVW. During their time at OVW Bobby and Alicia developed a romantic relationship. Things seem pretty good for that gang until Alicia was offered a chance to debut on Smackdown. Bobby tried to talk her out of it but she chose to climb the latter instead of staying with him. The day she left Bobby and her had a big falling out and things haven't been the same since. Isaiah being the demon that he was he decided to "patch things up" between the two by offering her a ride on their flight. After about 20 minutes later she replied to his message saying: "I'd love to patch things up with Bobby, I didn't like the way things ended between us. I can't wait to see you all tomorrow." Isaiah knew Bobby had no intention on mending his relationship with her after she left him alone. Isaiah laughed evilly as he imagined the events that would occur the next morning.

Isaiah ran into Trey's room to explain to him the plan. But like Isaiah Trey was implementing his own dirty deeds to Layla. "Oh sorry dude, didn't mean to interrupt you...Nice ass Layla." Trey turned around falling off Layla trying to run and close the door. "Isaiah! Close the door!", Trey began stumbling to his feet picking up a shoe to throw. But Isaiah was quicker on the exchange kicking him in his balls making him fall over dropping the shoe. Gerald then poked his out of his door with an angry face, "Hey how's a guy supposed to masturbate with all that damn noise?!" Everyone laughed at Gerald's comment and retired to their rooms for the night.

The next morning everyone was getting ready for the trip. But Trey noticed that two of his companions were missing, "Yo! Isaiah!, April! We need to get moving. Why aren't your lights on?" When Trey entered their room he sees April on top of Isaiah, with fire in her eyes April looked fiercely at Trey, "GET THE HELL OUT, CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S LAYIN THE SMACKDOWN ON ME!?" Trey slowly backed out of the room at a slow pace. About thirty minutes later Isaiah and April emerged from their room. Everyone then made they way to the airport. On their way to their plane Isaiah was constantly laughing at Bobby, he was confused until they got onto the plane. When Bobby sat down he turned pale as Alicia sat next to him and began to chat him up. Isaiah looked at Bobby with an evil smirk and then began to scuttle to his seat. It took a while but Bobby finally got words out, "Foxy? What are you doing here?" She laughed, "Isaiah called me and told me that you wanted to patch things up so here I am." Bobby put his hands on his face, "This is gonna be a long ride."


	5. Chapter 3: Foxy, and The Dominator

**AN:**** Sorry it's so late had a busy week at school, but I'm out so expect two updates a week. Hope you like it.**

(Bobby's POV)

I never thought I'd have to see her again, the woman I have been in lovewith since meeting her.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the backstage area of the OVW arena and bumped into a girl. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I said trying to save face she was really pretty I'm 6'3" and she was shorter than me by like an couple inch. "Oh your fine ,I've never seen you here before what's your name?" Her voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard "Oh my name is Bobby, what's yours?" I asked "Alicia, Alicia Fox."_

After that we dated for a while iI started to really like her she was great in so many ways. It still baffles me about our break up I mean I understand that it was mostly my fault but she made it complicated like i wanted her to wait and go up to the WWE with me but she accepted the deal to go.

_I had found the letter in our mailbox containing her signed contract from the WWE. Just my luck she walked in the door as soon as she saw my face it was in that moment she knew I was upset. "Babe what's wrong you look pissed." She asked me she knows me so well, "Wanna tell me what this is babe?" I held up the contract and her whole facial expression changed. "Um yeah I was going to talk to you about that." she sat in the chair across from me. "So you took the contract?" I asked she looked at me and I began to stand and walk to our bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag. "What are you doing Bobby?" she asked I looked at her like we hadn't reached an agreement that we were going to go to the WWE together. "We had an agreement! We said and I quote that we would go to the WWE together why, please explain your reasoning behind you going." I said while still packing my clothes. "Look this is huge, it's the chance of a lifetime I couldn't just pass it up for a guy." I was shocked by her words. "Yeah I'm just some guy we have been dating for over a year now but hey if you want to throw it away that's ok but if something goes wrong don't text or call me!" And I left and never saw her again until a couple weeks ago._

"So how have you been? How is your brother? she asked the plane had just taken off I decided to humor her with an answer. "Um well he's pretty good, I'm very good how about yourself?" I tried to keep myself for bringing up the past but I can't seem to leave it alone. "So um can we talk?" she asked I looked at her skeptically like really we are talking. "What about?" I asked in my mind I knew that she wanted to talk about us and what happened. "Us, look I made a dumb mistake and I am so sorry for everything." She sounded so sorry and I wanted to tell her that I was. she got up crying and ran to the bathroom. "Mam? Are you okay in there?" A stewardess was knocking on the door I walked up to her. "It's my fiancé in there we are having a talk she got a little emotional." I said making her leave the scene. "Foxy, let me in I've got something to say to you." she opened the door and let me in I leaned up against the door after she attacked me with a hug. "Look Foxy when I left that day I was pissed, but when I got to the gym and talked to the guys and they told me that if you love something let it go and hopefully it will come back. well your back in my arms so it was meant to be." I could hear her crying and she was shaking then she looked up at me and smiled. "You still love me?" she asked I looked at her and smiled "Ofcourse I do I never stopped babe, I just had to make sure this was right I mean us being right." she hugged me tighter and I began to feel in my pocket for my wallet. "What's in there money?" she said with a smile man I love her smile. "Nope it's something I've been carrying for you since that day. Close your eyes." I took out the ring I spent $15000 on for her and stuck it on her finger. "Babe what is this?" she asked "Well it is something I wanted to give you I know we haven't made it official if we are together or not but I want it to be." she was so over joyed she began to cry.

(Geralds POV)

I saw my brother follow Alicia into the bathroom and she was crying I think he said something stupid. Oh the stupidity, I'm the only one sitting with someone I don't know. It bothers me that I am the only one without a girlfriend in the house I just heard that Alicia and Bobby are back together but I still feel like the odd man out. Whenever we go out it's always the couples. When he was single it was Trey, Me, an Bobby but now it's Trey and Layla, Isaiah and April, and now it's Bobby and Alicia again. man life fucking sucks. "Excuse me is this seat 3A?" I heard a heavenly British accent and I was like wow she's pretty. She has jet black hair a petite frame and her skin is as pale as Sheamus. "Yeah it is I'm Gerald." I don't know why I told her my name like that but hey yolo right? "Thanks I'm Paige, and I know who you are I saw you attack The Shield the other day." I was shocked she recognized me behind Trey and Isaiah's egos. "Thanks it wasn't hard. So your in NXT still right?" I asked "Actually no, I'm being brought up. Got the call last night, I'm supposed to be joining some faction called The Nation. I don't even know who these guys are. I looked at her wondering how she saw us clean house but she didn't know who we were. "I know who they are and how to find them." I said knowing it's us maybe I can get her to ride with me. "Really it'd be awesome if you showed me who they are." she said. "I'll take you there what hotel are you staying in?" I asked She pulled out a piece of paper with some words on it. "I'm staying at the Hyatt Regency, I don't even know where that is." Wow we are in the same hotel. "Cool we are in the same hotel you can ride with me and maybe I can drive you the arena." I asked more than implied. "Sure thanks." Was her response I thought it would be some elaborate rejection but nope she said yes. I think I'm going to try my luck one more time. "You wanna grab lunch or something before we go to the hotel?" I closed my eyes hoping she would say yes. "Sure I'd love to I hate airplane food." Wow I'm the man, inside happy dance, outside subtle smile

I walked over to Trey at the baggage claim. "Bro I'm going to get my own car and meet you guys at the hotel cool?" I said to everyone but mostly for Trey, Isaiah, and Bobby "Yeah sure just don't get lost we don't want another Memphis." I mimicked my big brother saying that to me. I saw Paige waving at me and I ran over to her. "Hey you ready to go?" she nodded and we left I carried her bags for her and we made it to my all white Chevy Impala and left for Qudoba, her choice for lunch.


	6. Chapter 4: I love Him

(Geralds POV)

After we left it was pretty quiet in the car for most of the ride and I didn't like silence it was very awkward for majority of the ride to Qdoba. After we ordered and sat down I noticed someone in the background. He wore a tall jacket with a baseball cap. Then I noticed the scar…I tried to keep my head down and talk to Paige, "So uhh, How long have you been in the WWE?" She smiled and began to converse, "I signed a contract with the WWE in 2011 under their developmental branch FCW. I made it to the main roster earlier this year." Before she could begin again the scarred man moved toward us. "Excuse me for a moment Paige I have an idiot to deal with." She looked at me like I said something crazy. I grabbed Isaiah and Trey and took them to a secluded area.

"Are you guys loco? I'm on a date dude what is your problem?" I yelled frantically at these idiots I haven't had a date in like two years why ruin it now? Why me, why now? "Look we are here to make sure you didn't get lost getting back and forth plus we came to get lunch for the girls." Trey explained he looked as if he couldn't hold in his laughter. "Dude come on can we please be adults for once instead of being five year-olds?" I said sternly trying to get them to leave hopefully. "Okay dude calm down we are about to leave, once we get our food." They are the worst stablemates ever. "I hate you both so much." They began to laugh hysterically like it was funny I had to walk away before I blew up. I got back to the table with paige. "Sorry there was a line in the bathroom. So you were saying?" I asked her to continue and she told me all about this storyline she is in and how she's in an on screen relationship with Rollins on Raw Monday but later in the show she leaves him for one of the twins. I hope it's me. "Wow we've been here for an hour, you wanna go meet The Nation?" She nods yes and we stand up to leave, no sign of the idiots so they must have left. I open the passenger door for her and run to the other side to get in and start the car.

The drive back was pretty quiet no conversation at all. "Okay these guys are complete and utter idiots so prepare you mind. Oh and you will love the girls they are great." I warned upon entering the room it was empty I was happy and also confused. There's a note on the table. "They're at the gym waiting for me. I gotta get ready. You want to come?" I asked she responded with "sure" so she went into the bathroom and changed I was already dressed to go when she came out. And with what she's wearing I don't think I'll be able to focus. With her wearing that it is going to be a very hard workout.

(Treys POV)

Finally Gerald is here so we can get to work. "Well guys our costumes are ready. The red and black emblem looks nice. I have my black jeans red arm sleeve and red MMA gloves and my red converse. Isaiah your black and red shorts black boots and black gloves with emblem on it. Twins your shorts black and red black boots and red nike gloves." I handed out the guys attire and the girls gave me a look. "Um Trey, where is our stuff?" A.J asked me "Uh has your stuff. It's basically your regular attire but its red and black. We also have our new theme music it is a remake of the attitude era nation of domination theme and from now on our symbol is the raised fist okay let's get the entrance done" I looked over at Gerald and saw Paige with him hunter said he was going to give the twins a love story before the squad broke up I didn't think it would be this soon. That means that we are close to our inevitable end. This will be a good run.

(Two months later)

(Third person)

It's been a quick but eventful two months for The Nation knocking down top competition and having both twins earn a spot in the tag title MONEY IN THE BANK ladder match where they can cash in on the tag titles whenever they want.

"Ladies and gentleman if your just joining us this is Michael Cole here with JBL at Money In The Bank and right now we are in the middle of the first ever tag title Money In The Bank match. The Nation has taken command of this match entirely" We are the Nation of Domination! The music hits as Trey and Isaiah run down th ramp to interfere in the match. "What are those two doing dow... Oh my gosh a spear out of nowhere from Trey and then oh no a modified rock bottom from The Soldier. Ender and The Dominator are up the ladder and it's over nobody saw that coming." Michael yelled. The Nation wasn't done there they were hell bent on making sure they all left with gold. Even the girls.

They distracted the ref which allowed Paige and Alicia to claim the Divas tag titles.

Trey promised to split both WWE and World Heavyweight titles back to individual belts. During the ladder match but how does he do it there is no way to other than forfeiting one belt that will go as a loss aginst his undefeated streak since debuting.

"Midway through the biggest ladder match in WWE The Soldier and Trey working together is hard to belive. We have them climbing the ladder together. John what do you have to say abiut this." Said Michael

"Well the way they got into the match by knocking out both Russev and Cesaro before the match I feel like they made a smart move to get up the totem pole and they are going to go places in this company." JBL respoonded.

"Oh my gosh he has it he has wait he only got one belt. Trey said he was going to resplit the belts but we didn't know how until now that he will only retrieve one title."

(Treys POV)

I didn't believe it until I got down from the ladder the one thing that I've wanted for the longest time the World Heavyweight title and it's all mine. I need to help Isaiah though he's on top of that ladder and there's another one standing if I spear Reigns from the other one he will win. Okay here goes."

(Third person)

"He is supposed to be done why is he getting back in the ring?" Michael yelled. Trey began to climb the orher ladder and measure up Reigns. "Isaiah move!" He yelled as he lept forward connecting with a perfect flying spear. But he hit the wrong body Reigns pushed Isaiah into the spear with him grabbing the lone WWE title. Trey landed awkwardly on his feet and a loud pop was heard.

(Laylas POV)

He is in so much pain they both are Isaiah has three cracked ribs and we still have yet to know what's wrong with Trey. I'm cuddling his title and I have on his alpha lifestyle sweatshirt.

The doctor is waving me over. "Are you ?" He asked I nodded back yes. "Well told us to tell you everything. He has torn his ACL and is being preped for surgery right now. With this kind of tear it takes a while to heal fully so no wrestling for about a year." My heart dropped and I was devastated immediately and couldn't wait to see him but I know he has to heal. Aj, Paige, Alicia and I leave the boys there so we can go we have to be in the next city so it's time for us to leave. But I never got to tell him.

I love him


	7. Chapter 5:

(Treys POV)

It's been two weeks since I tore my ACL and one week since I had to vacate my world heavyweight title. Life right now couldn't be more on the bad side, I watch Raw & Smackdown to see we miss the alpha and where is Trey posters and alpha chants in the arena I'm primarily happy the entire crew is gone.

Hunter called to tell me that the storyline is ending and the team will go they're separate ways while I'm gone. I mean I'm cool with it we were going to split anyway and make our owm careers.

He said something else that piqued my interest. He said that Mark Callaway had pitched an idea and he specifically said he wanted me to be apart of it. Cool I mean it's not everyday that The Undertaker himself chooses somebody for something. Unless your that useless piece of monkey crap they call Brock Lesner. Still don't understand why him to break the streak but that's not my business.

I miss Layla the most though she pops in on her way to another city but not all the time. Wish I could still travel with them. I texted my best friend Sasha she's still in NXT THIS IS CRAP!

(Laylas POV)

I thought I was in love with Trey but now I'm thinking otherwise. Maybe I just liked the sex and confused it with love but I know I still like him but not like relationship wise more like a good friend.

Fandango however he could be more than a friend. But how do I break the news to Trey? He won't be back for six months so tell him when he gets back.

(Two and a half months later)

(Treys POV)

" ?" The doctor came in the room Layla couldn't make it so Sasha came for moral support.

"Well x-rays and the MRI came back very good which means that you won't be needing the crutches anymore."

I was so happy and proud of my heeling ability I wasn't able to walk about a month ago now I can walk without crutches. I'm gonna go celebrate by going to see Layla.

"Thanks for coming today Sasha I really needed someone here. I'm gonna go see Layla and I'll see you back at the apartment. You still have your key right?" She nodded and turned to leave there was a hint of disappointment and anticipation in her eyes I just shook it off as her not wanting to wait to play COD.

Laylas apartment building is about three blacks from mine as I walked up to her door looking at twitter. Hunter said I'm not allowed to update because of the new storyline I'm in. I pulled out my key and pushed through the door. I hear music my favorite song Good Kisser by Usher. She must be in the shower I'm going to go lay across her bed.

I walked in her room and immediately became pissed. I saw Fandango ontop of Layla and they weren't playing doctor.

"What the hell is this Lay?!" I yelled at them possibly raising my blood pressure

"Trey I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know how seeing as though you are hurt." She looked at me with those big brown pretty eyes of hers it was in that moment I lost it.

"I TOLD YOU ABOUT ME ABOUT WHAT EVA DID TO ME AND HOW SHE HURT ME THEN YOU HAD ME TURN ON A CLOSE FRIEND IN DEAN AMBROSE FOR YOU. NOW I KNOW WHO REALLY CHEATED I'M THAT RELATIONSHIP. THE SAME PERSON WHO ENDED OURS!" I lost it I found the key to Isaiah and mine apartment and threw hers at Fandango and left in a hulking matter.

(Two hours and a walk on the beach later)

I had finally cooled down I cut my phone off and left it in the car I didn't wanna talk to anybody at all just be by myself just like it was before her just all by myself I sat under the 11th dock that being my favorite place to sit and think. I heard some footsteps behind me.

"What Sasha?" I said without looking up knowing that only her and Isaiah know where my spot is Isaiah would have kicked sand at me though and she walks a lot softer.

"Well you weren't answering your phone and you didn't get back after a couple of hours so I set out to find you." She said she looked at me and noticed my hands

"Have you been punching things?" I nodded and she got the hint that something was wrong. "What happened?"

I looked at her sighed and looked to the ocean. "You and Dean were right about her she's cheating on me with Fandango and it hurts when you give someone your all and they just step on your heart likr it was another rock on the street." I stood up and stumbled because of the leg brace and began to walk to the car pissed off.

"Uh uh you are not driving T I'm not letting you." She said as she tried to get my keys I tower her by a whole foot so its funny watching her jump for the keys. I finally gave in when she gave me the eyes I was putty when she pulled the eyes.

(Sashas POV)

Ugh why him of all people why him he is the nicest guy ever. Great family he is cute and great to cuddle with. Wait what am I saying he is the best guy I would love to date. Oh who am I kidding I'm in love with my bestfriend.

"We are here T." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He struggled a little getting out and I giggled at the face he made when he got frustrated.

"I'm staying here tonight I'm gonna need proper sleeping attire." I yelled from the kitchen he had gone in his room to change he came out with no shirt his favorite University of Kentucky shorts and brought me something to wear.

(Treys POV)

Still angry about earlier but it could be worse. She could be pregnant. I smell food and not just any food my favorite hot wings drenched in ranch in a bowl and a fork I saw Sasha walk in my room and close and lock my door then she put in a movie. She knows me like a book the lion king series. We shared the wings and she cuddled up next to me.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful in my stuff." She smacked me upside the head and laughed the playful banter went on for a minute. Until my eyes got heavy, but before I fell asleep I heard the words escape her mouth. "Trey I'm in love with you." I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat


	8. Chapter 6: AJ, Isaiah

(Treys POV)

I woke up and noticed there was a body in bed with me I looked over to see the swirl of curly black hair I knew so well Sasha must have stayed lastnight after what happened with Layla she started to stir a little.

"Morning sleepy head" I said all she did was smile, she did have a really beautiful smile.

"Hey you what's with all the noise?" She asked, I knew what it was Isaiah and AJ are home. You could hear screaming and moaning through the wall.

"The jackrabbits are home for a month so it going to be this allot of this." I informed her of the constant sex between Isaiah and AJ. This will be a long month.

(Isaiahs POV)

It felt so good, my hand was tangled in her jet black hair she gives the best blows ever.

"AJ babe you ok you need air?" I heard a muffled "I'm fine" from her and I continued to lean my head back.

We've only been back for a couple hours I saw Treys Mustang out front and I saw Sashas BMW in my spot but that's ok. Her custom BOSS Nike's were on the floor next to Treys blue and black Nike's. I wonder what they did last night

AJ and I have been at it nonstop since we got home I wonder if we woke him up. I don't really care if I did but she's been nonstop mostly I couldn't even take a shower alone. But I don't mind.

The road hasn't been the same since Trey got injured. It was so fun all of us on the bus having a great time. Now the twins have a new storyline with Alicia and Paige.

Their stable is nothing like ours would have been if Trey hadn't gotten himself all banged up. When AJ and I get done I'll see how everything is going. But this is way too good to stop.

(Treys POV)

I wonder if they ever stop. I finally got up and took a shower I'm waiting on Sasha because Hunter called and wanted to see both of us he said it was important. So important that he is going to meet us downtown.

"You ready?" She asked grabbing the protein shake I made. She had on my black Rebels Football shorts and my Alpha life hoodie.

"What if I get cold you have on my hoodie?" I joked as I reached into the closest for another jacket I didn't notice until I put it on that it was a Nation hoodie.

"I guess they finally stopped. What are we going to do today?" She asked as we walked outside of the complex towards my mustang

"I don't know really, we are going to the tattoo shop to get that new tat on my back but that should only take about two hours. We could order takeout close all the curtins and watch Netflix all day." I said while starting my car she thought about it.

"Okay but while your at the shop I'm gonna take your car and go to my place and grab a few things that cool?" She asked she should have known I would say yes

"Sure, but please don't scratch my baby she's sensitive." I joked she smiled and we made plans to hang all day as we pulled into the parking lot of th WWES developmental building

"Hunter you wanted to see us?" I asked as I entered and I saw the man I wanted to be The Undertaker.

"Yes, the creative team has put together a couple things for your return with the help of Mark here." I was handed a script for the night of my return it would be the Raw after Wrestlemania. With it being December I knew that we needed to get this handled.

"The ministry of darkness? I am going to lead the ministry." I was happy and somewhat nervous about it.

"Well you will after I pass down the throne to you on Raw." I was kinda confused to why Sasha was here

"Question why is Sasha here?" Then there was a knock at the door and entered Corey Graves, Viktor, and Konnor

"Good question she's here for the same reason they're here. Starting this week you four excluding Trey because of his injury will be sent messages. Viktor and Konnor you will lose your tag titles on NXT tomorrow because all of you are being called up." Still confused

"Hunter, still confused here." I said he looked at me and laughed.

"Well if you will let me finish. Anyway you four will be on the last Raw of the year which is next week and then we will have Trey make an appearance on the titantron saying he is glad you could make it then he evilly laughs and the lights go out they come back on and boom your all gone until Mania to where you attack Randy who will be currently holding you World Heavyweight title. You seeing this clearly now?" I nodded still not knowing what Sasha had to do with it.

"Hunter what about Sasha she can't attack male superstars." I said and he sighed as a sign of me not getting it.

"Every king needs a queen even the king of darkness." Mark cut in I now fully understand it and when I noticed it Sasha started to blush it was cute.

Finally finishing we all left I talked to the guys over how we'd go about Mania and Randy I told them to meet me Tuesday after Raw because they won't be on anymore shows after Raw. Until Mania, Sasha and I got into my car she looked as if she wanted to say something.

"You okay Sasha you look like your about to burst into tears." She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"You go ahead and go into the tattoo shop I'll be to get you at about 230, or you can just call." She said as she slid over into the drivers seat and started to pull off.

I wait until I see Isaiah pull up out front before going in.

(Isaiahs POV)

I wasn't going to go until tomorrow to get my new tattoo. When AJ was getting her nails done but Trey is pushing for us to go today because he's out.

Man I could be at home eating AJS pie. What we do for our friends.

(2 hours later)

I didn't think it would take this long to get a star tattooed on your shoulder blade but he managed to make it more by adding a little addition.

"So I heard about you and Layla dude I'm sorry." I couldn't finish the sentence without laughing he looked at me like he wanted to spear me but no rigorous activities for another month and a half.

"Your an asshole you know that. But it's nothing I'm going to move on and she obviously has already so it doesn't bother me any." He said confidence on the outside pure agony on the inside

"Why? Or should I ask whom has you saying that?" I asked knowing full well who.

He stayed silent. "Sasha got your tounge?" I joked I probably should have said that earlier because he got out of the chair hit me and paid the man

He walked out and got in the drivers side of his car and drove the opposite way of home then I got two text one from him one from AJ.

"Dude I will be home in an hour please you and AJ be done by the time we get back. Sasha is staying the night." Hmmm can't put a time limit on AJS orgasms but hey I'll try.

"Babe hurry home I'm ready for you NOW! so hurry." How convenient.


	9. Chapter 7: Darkness Comes

(Monday Night Raw Miami, Florida)

(Treys POV)

Feels really good to be back in the arena granted nobody but Isaiah, Sasha, Konnor, Viktor, and Graves know I'm here. Had to come early man I'm hungry.

"Sasha can you go to catering and get me a sandwich, chicken, and some orange juice." I looked at her the eyes she gave me said you owe me.

"You are so lucky you can't be seen tonight." She joked with me things between us have been very different lately

The other night we were watching Netflix and she got really close to me it's not like I don't like it I just don't want her to be a rebound if I go with Sasha I want it to be real. I've had romantic feelings for Sasha but I placed them on the back burner when she dated Titus but I think she sees us as a possibility.

I liked her but as of late it's gotten really hard to be around her without kissing her. She's back

(Isaiahs POV)

It's almost time for me and The Rocks promo. He chose me to retire him at 31. I don't believe that he choose me thought it would be someone else but it's me.

(Treys POV)

He is really going to retire as a wrestler the man that trained Isaiah and me makes me miss those long days in the gym.

Isaiah deserves this onve in a lifetime chance hope he does great but its time for my promo with the monistry. Hunter told me there's a new addition to the mix but didn't tell me who eh I'll find out later. I slide my hoodie on and put the hood over my head to cover my face and walk to the southeast corridor of the arena.

(Third person)

Trey got into position and watched as Sasha, Graves, Viktor, Konnor, and wow JoJo got into position in the ring.

"Okay we are all here know anybody care to tell us why we're here?" Graves yelled into the microphone then there was bell tolls and static on the titontron and a hooded Trey appears

"Graves calm down look I'm glad you all could make it tonight." He said to the five standing in the ring.

"That still doesn't tell us why we're here!" Graves still yelling impatiently into the microphone.

"All will be revealed to you later, but now just relax." Trey said and snapped his fingers then the bell tolls and the lights went out. When they came back on they were gone all five had disappeared.

(After the show)

"Big brother! I missed you." JoJo yelled running down the hallway towards Trey.

"Hey sis how's training going?" He asked while hugging her tightly and obviously not wanting to let go.

(Treys POV)

Hunter never told me that it would be my step-sister that would be the new addition to the group. I guess he thinks that I'm good enough to lead these rookies through the beginning of their main roster careers.

"Training has been really well I can't wait to show you my new signature move." JoJos enthusiasm is great I'm the reason she got into wrestling

"I'll be at the developmental center tomorrow anyway for my final rehab workout and talk with you guys." I told her as I was walking down the hallway I ran into a familiar face

"Ambrose!" He turned around and that smirk of his can't believe The Shield had broken up.

"How you feeling man your not walking with crutches anymore."

"Yeah I'm almost back a few more months and I'll be back." I said to him he nodded his head in approval.

"Trey, can I speak with you in my office?" Hunters voice boomed throughout the hallway either I'm in trouble or I did something perfect

(Minutes later)

"I just talked to Dr. Evans and he told me some great news." Oh I could only wonder what it is

"You can return as early as the Royal Rumble." That got my attention

"I can? So will I be in the Rumble?" I was enthusiastic with that question.

"I'm glad you ask that. Because we have written in something for you that we think you are going to love." Thank you doc

**A/N : short chapter but it was short for the next to be long and good. Rumble coming. **


	10. Chapter 8 Rest in peace

(Treys POV)

This weeks Raw is going to be great I started my Monday in the hotel with Sasha and JoJo.

"Hey I'm going to subway T, JoJo do you want anything?" Sasha asked us I nodded and she left knowing exactly what we want.

"T can I ask a serious question? And don't be mad okay." JoJo asked me really hoping that it's not what I think it is.

"Shoot." I responded

"Do you like Sasha. I mean the way you act around her and the way you interact is really on the bridge of relationship. And the way you look at her, it's the same way my dad looks at your mom." Wow how does she see that.

"And all this time I thought you were too smart for your own good. Yeah I do actually I love her. She was there the entire time during my injury and was the first one there when Layla did what she did Sasha was there so yeah I'm in love with my bestfriend." I don't believe I just expressed my feelings towards Sasha to my little sister.

"Then tell her dumbass I can grantee she feels the same I can see the look in her eyes when she's with you." Too smart for her own good

Ding ding ding! My phone went off text from Sasha "Hey left my keys can you bring them downstairs?" I send a quick reply and find her keys and leave.

(Sashas POV)

Ugh I left my keys in the room now I have to go back up stairs and get them.

I hear JoJo talking to Trey I decided to evesdrop.

"Do you like Sasha? I mean the way you act around her and the way you interact is really on the bridge of relationship. And the way you look at her, it's the same way my dad looks at your mom. I gasped to myself does he look at me differently. I wasn't paying attention for a minute then Trey was talking.

"I love her." He said he loves me, wow I have to go downstairs. And get some air.

As the elevator descended I pulled out my phone and began to text him.

"Hey I left my keys in the room can you bring them downstairs?"

He said yeah and I began to get nervous I'm never nervous about him. Hope he doesn't notice.

(Treys POV)

I decided to take the stairs the elevator was on it's way down already.

I guess I can tell her today but not here. Gonna take her to a secluded part of the beach here in L.A.

"Here we're taking my car got something to show you." She looked at me different like she didn't wanna make eye contact.

It's been like five minutes and she just looked out of the window like she was thinking.

"Hey we're here." She had somehow fell asleep in the car. I texted JoJo and told her to hitch a ride with Graves and to grab Sasha and mines duffels from the room.

"Why are we here T?" She looked skeptical as we walked through the sand to a rock formation that kinda makes a little cave.

"Okay I know you heard that whole conversation with JoJo earlier." The look on her face was one of pure shock.

"How did you know?" I smirked at her

"Your happy dance is a little too loud. JoJo didn't hear but I have very good hearing and you know that babygirl." I don't know why I called her that.

"I don't want ro get involved with you and we not workout and not be friends anymore. I love you more than anything and I don't want us to be another fucked up WWE couple." Her face was red she just put that out there and I bet she doesn't notice.

"Listen to me right now Sasha you and I are different than everyone else, we have chemistry look I love you I know and I've known since I met you I know there has been bumps on the road between now and then. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up everyday and see the fluff that's your hair every morning. I love you and I have something to symbolize that." I went in my wallet and pulled a ring out with and engravement that said.

"This circle represents the love I have for you, endless. Trey"

She dropped a small tear and I wiped it from her face.

"Let's try us okay?" She asked taking the ring and slipping it on her finger.

I nodded while I wrapped my arms around her small torso and she fit up against my strong frame it felt so right.

"So is this an engagement rIng?" She asked I never really thought this far into this.

"Something like that." I smiled she giggled and we sat there for about another hour until I knew we had to be at the arena before the authority blew a gasket now I know I did the right thing.

(Third person)

Later that night The Authority were in the ring with their golden boy Randy Orton and the plan B Seth Rollins.

"Boys I'm proud of you tag team gold and Randy has the World Heavyweight Championship." Triple H said

Suddenly the lights went out and there was static on the titontron. There was an eerie whistle echoing through the arena. Someone was whistling the farmer in the dell.

The lights came back on and there were three hooded people surrounding the ring and at the top of the ramp stood three more.

"H, Randy, Rollins your standing in battlefield. I couldn't wait for this moment." The one in the middle of the three on the ramp said as that three began advancing on the ring

"Who the hell do you think you are interrupting him?" Randy yelled into the mic. The six allowed Stephanie to exit the ring before stepping in.

"Choose your next words wisely Randy okay." The one with the mic said.

Randy decided to attack and so did Rollins and Kane. H went after the leader and caught a gut wrenching spear.

The two smaller ones slid out of the ring and went on to attack Stephanie outside the ring.

Once they finished cleaning house the bell tolls and Undertakers theme began to play and he faded in on the titontron.

"Well done now that I can no longer go on I'm giving the Ministry to you. And you know who I'm talking to." Taker said nodding towards the hooded person in the middle.

"Now you find those who have wronged us and make them, REST IN PEACE!" Taker then disappeared

"Now I know you are all in shock and awe but I assure you that it will be clear. You all know that I am now the leader of the Ministry now so you should know who I am, but not yet. You will see everyone else."

As if on que everyone except the leader had hoods off. And the crowd was going nuts to see Konnor, Viktor, Graves, JoJo, and Sasha were revealed. The leader began whistling a farmer in the dell.

"Obviously it's my turn and just know its going to be, shocking."

And lastly the leader revealed himself to be the one and only Trey


End file.
